Nalu Love Story
by analiesebatgirl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are traveling together and the fire that fills the passion inside both of them heats up. Discover the romance and the action that happen to them over the time they spend together.
1. Chapter 1

Nalu Love Story

(Chapter 1)

What am I still doing up? Lucy asked herself as she lay in her bed with her body turned toward her digital clock that read 3:30am. She huffed and flipped over so she was staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe its nerves about tomorrow." Lucy whispered to herself, as she was staring up at the ceiling, she finally felt the wash of tiredness take over her. Her eyes began to drop and she drifted off to sleep peacefully curled up into blankets.

"Lucy! Get up! We have things to get done today." Happy yelled into Lucy's ear when he found her still asleep in her room. Lucy opened her eyes slowly looking around the room, finally her eyes rested on Happy's smiling face. "What are you doing her cat? And where's Natsu?" Lucy flipped the covers off of her and reluctantly sat up. "He is at the Guild Hall grabbing a job for us to take on. Natsu sent me here to get your lazy butt out of bed." Happy leapt off the bed when Lucy swung at him. Lucy got out of bed grabbed a change of clothes and headed toward the bathroom. "I'll be ready soon." She mumbled as she closed the bathroom door, she emerged a couple minutes later throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper. Grabbing her Celestial Keys while opening the door and ushering Happy outside. "Well let's get a move on then." Lucy said locking her door and jumping off the porch.

"Good Morning Lu." Levy said smiling when Lucy first walked in the door, Lucy smiled back and walked up to her. "What are you doing here so early Lev?" Lucy asked plopping down in the seat directly across from Levy. "Came here in search of a job silly but my team mates have yet to meet me. Which means I'm stuck here until they finally decide to gift me with their presence." Levy laughed and pointed to the request board. "What's up with Natsu he's been over there staring at the board for a while now." Lucy looked from Levy to Natsu with Happy now perched on his shoulder. "Apparently he is trying to pick a job for us to go on." Lucy muttered turning her attention back to Levy. "I'll catch you later ok?" Lucy waved at Levy and started heading toward Natsu. "Gray your clothes!" she heard someone protest and she smiled

"Oh hey Lucy." Natsu said smiling at her and handing her a job request. "This one will cover two months of her rent and we would have amazing food money." Natsu exclaimed with droll at the corner of his and Happy's mouth. "You two always have food on the brain I swear." Lucy said slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Ready to go?" Erza said dragging her wagon of belongings behind her, "You guys are coming too?" Lucy asked as gray came walking up with a bag slung on his back. "Of course we are. We're a team now." Gray said smiling at her, "We'll let's head out then." Natsu said winking at Lucy and heading for the door, she blushed and looked around then followed her team out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nalu Love Story

(Chapter 2)

"When are we going to get there? The lady asks impatiently." The huge clock said in a monotone voice. "We will get there when we get there." Erza said giving Lucy a sideways glace "And would it kill you to walk?!" Natsu exclaimed looking back at Lucy inside the clock. "The cat woke me up so early when I barley even had any sleep last night, she exclaims." Came from the clock again as everyone watched Lucy's mouth move. "Just let her be." Gray said giving Lucy a quick smile before facing forward, Natsu growled silently at Gray but kept his mouth shut.

While Lucy was inside her clock spirit resting her tired bones she couldn't help herself but stare at Natsu. The way he walked and the way he laughed while talking with Happy, she blushed and turned her gaze to watch the road so no one would catch her watching. "What is this feeling?" she whispered to herself, "What feeling?" Erza said quietly and Lucy jumped and gasped. "Oh nothing, nothing I swear." Erza giggled and turned her attention back to the road ahead. "You don't have to repeat everything I say!" she mumbled, moments later she found that her eyes had again rested on Natsu. Memorizing his form and looking at the way he carries himself.

Lucy's imagination started to drift off and slip into a fantasy. _"Lucy! Come cuddle with me!" Natsu said playfully and patted the space next to him where he perched on the middle of her bed. "The bed just seems so lonely without you wrapped into my arms." Lucy blushed and made her way over to the side of the bed and not moments after of getting into range Natsu grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and delivered a kiss to the top of her head. "This is where you belong Lucy right here in my arms." Natsu said leaning in for a kiss to her lips_

"Lucy?" Natsu said peeking into the clock where Lucy sat flushed and looking off into space. When she finally looked his straight in the eyes her face turned an even brighter red. At that moment the clock ran out of magical energy and disappeared out of this world. Lucy began to fall toward the ground, "I got you." Natsu said grabbing onto her before she hit the ground, she looked up into his smiling face, blushed and pushed him away. "What gives Lucy? I was just trying to help." Natsu said picking himself off the ground, Lucy did the same and wiped her skirt off. "Guys I think that we are here." Gray called and without another word Lucy ran to catch up with the others

"Well we better get down there and start getting use to the land." Erza said lugging her massive amount of suitcases behind her. "I'm so hungry. We need to find some food before I wither away." Happy said tragically "Listen here cat we'll get some food once we check into our hotel alright." Lucy grumbled obviously annoyed. As they made their way down toward the hotel Natsu hung back with Happy, "Is something up with Lucy?" Natsu asked Happy "She seems to be acting different." Natsu also said.


	3. Chapter 3

Nalu Love Story

(Chapter 3)

Erza and Lucy settled into their room that was just across the hall from the room that Gray, Natsu, and Happy would be sharing. "Are you okay?" Erza asked fixing the newly wet towel around herself. "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lucy said as she gathered her belongs and started to head for the bathroom to take a dip in a nice warm and relaxing bath. "You've been acting weird since we left the guild hall." Erza inquired Lucy looked back at her and just shrugged and heading into the bathroom firmly shutting the door behind her. "Peace at last." Lucy whispered to herself as she stepped into the hot water. She waiting for the water to spill over her before she finally relaxed.

I have to hide my feelings better, Lucy thought to herself. Lucy sat in the bath for what felt like forever. When she pulled the door open Erza was sitting on her bed reading a book. Lucy was careful not to disturb her as she crawled into her own twin bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She laid there awake with her mind racing, she thought about her life in Fairy Tail so far and of course her mind went to thoughts about Natsu. Even when she tried to think about something different her mind always brought her back to Natsu. The way he talked, the way he walked, and even the way he took to annoying her. And without even realizing it she was smiling like an idiot at the wall.

Lucy couldn't remember falling asleep but she was jostled awake by a pounding on the door. Erza groaned and Lucy heard her get out of bed to go and answer the door. "You guys are still not up yet?" Gray's voice drifted over to her "What's the big idea trying to sleep all day and neglect the mission?" Natsu's voice came next and Lucy blushed without warning. Natsu pushed his way past Erza and into the room, he looked around and saw Lucy's form in the bed closes to the window and smiled evilly. With a silent countdown to Happy they both launched themselves onto the bed, dumping Lucy onto the ground. "What the hell?!" Lucy said rubbing her now acing butt "Wakey Wakey." Natsu said with a smile and a chuckle

After the boys left the room and the girls got ready they all met in the hallway so they could venture to their job together. The job site was not that far from the hotel that they were staying at and Lucy guessed that Erza had made it that way for convenience. The job itself was not that difficult all they had to do was help rebuild a building that had come crashing down in a huge storm that had happened a couple of weeks prior to their arrival. "We should be able to make it back to the guild by nightfall." Erza reassured everyone as they left the hotel and made their way in the direction of the guild. "All of that work sure does have me hungry." Happy said rubbing his stomach, "Hey Natsu do you want to grab a bite to eat when we get back?" Natsu smiled at Happy and said, "Sure little buddy."

When nightfall hit and the team had gotten back to Magnolia they all headed their separate ways. Lucy was heading home with Plue walking along the edge of the canal. "Watch you step so you don't fall in Miss Lucy." A boat man passing by yelled to her "I will." She yelled back and kept walking making sure that she was not to close to the edge. When she unlocked her door and stepped inside she let out a sigh, she took off her shoes and started heading toward her bedroom, once she got there she let out a yelp of surprise. Natsu and happy where sitting at her little table with steaming food in containers and three plates set out. "Welcome home Lucy." Natsu said with a smile

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked looking from the food to Natsu and Happy's smiling faces. "We bought dinner for us to share. We are always staying over here and for once we thought that we would do something nice for you." Natsu said grinning, Lucy was too astonished to say anything as she took the seat that was left open for her in-between them. "Thank you guys." Lucy said after taking a bite of the food realizing she was hungrier than she thought. "It's no problem really. But there's a catch." Happy said Lucy sighed and mumbles, "How did I know that was coming?" Natsu chuckled and Happy went on, "We want to sleep here tonight." Lucy's eyes widened and she took a minute to process what Happy had said. Finally she said, "Deal. You guys can stay here for the night." They both smiled from ear to ear and then the room fell silent as all of them enjoyed their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Nalu Love Story

(Chapter 4)

That night Lucy laid in her bed and looked up at the ceiling trying to magically fall asleep. But for some reason her brain wouldn't shut off long enough for sleep to take her. She rolled over so she was facing the window and stared out it looking at the beautiful night sky hoping that would help. Not long after she felt the bed jolt and she turned to watch Natsu crawl into bed and under the covers with her. "Natsu?" Lucy asked turning around the face him, Natsu faced her and shivered. "I'm sorry to invade its cold and I'm freezing." He pulled the covers up to his neck pulling them tight.

Lucy blushed and nodding also pulling up the blankets, Natsu closed his eyes and Lucy took the chance to memorize the outline and shape of his face. Staring at him made her blush even more, she started to turn around and Natsu grabbed her arm. "Natsu?" Lucy whispered staring into his eyes, without speaking a word Natsu leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Lucy's face turned bright red and heated up, Natsu pulled away slightly to stare into her burning face. They locked eyes their breath mingling and at once they both leaned in and kissed each other again. Natsu's arm slide around Lucy's waist and Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck. Their bodies slide together and seemed to fit perfectly like they were meant to become one.

Natsu flipped so that he was on top of Lucy, he started caressing her body and kissing her passionately. Lucy knotted her fingers through his hair and kissed him back with just as much passion. He hesitantly slide his hand up her tank top and when Lucy's body shivered in pleasure he slipped his hand over her perky breast. Lucy blushed and crushed her mouth against Natsu's once more slipping her hands under his vest and scratching down his back leaving faint marks. His body arced enjoying the tingling sensation that shot through his back after her nails left the soft skin of his back. Natsu let out a quiet groan and started kissing down Lucy's neck pulling up her shirt. Lucy took off Natsu's vest letting his slip to the floor she ran her hands down his muscled chest.

Natsu pulled Lucy's shirt over her head and threw it on the ground kissing down her neck until he fit his mouth over her nipple slightly biting and sucking on his until he heard a slight moan part her lips. Lucy started to play with the hem of his pants signaling him to go further. "Are you sure?" Natsu whispered out of breath and eyes full with passion "I'm sure." Was the only thing that Lucy got out of her mouth before Natsu's lips crashed down on hers once more. Slowly Natsu slipped inside her, they both moaned against each other's lips. Their bodies slide together as they kissed passionately. Both their hands searched each other's bodies until they knew every square inch of each other's bodies.

After they were finished both of them pulled on their clothes so they would not scar Happy in the morning when he awoke. Once they were both dressed they crawled back into bed and Natsu pulled her close, she leaned her head on his chest and curled up at his side. "Lucy?" Natsu whispered, she looked up at him and caught him smiling. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while now. And watching what your eyes said when we kissed told me that what I am feeling is not one sided." Lucy blushed and waited for him to continue. "From the day that I saved you from the love charm I knew that you were going to be someone special to me. Every day that we have spent together has been the best days of my life. I wanted to be with you, but I did not know how you felt and the last thing I wanted to do was make things difficult between us. So I kept my mouth shut. Seeing the way that you looked at me and your body responded to me finally gave me the courage to say the one thing that I have wanted to say with you. I love you Lucy Heartfilia."


	5. Chapter 5

Nalu Love Story

(Chapter 5)

Happy woke up that morning to the aroma of freshly cooked fish floating around the room. "Huh?" Happy opened his eyes slowly and looked about the room. "Good morning cat." Lucy beamed at Happy as soon as he sat down by the table. "Good morning?" Happy responded back confused and wondering why Lucy was in such a good mood. "Natsu is breakfast almost ready?" Lucy called into the kitchen and moments later a smiling Natsu walked out of the kitchen carrying a couple plate filled with food. "Here you go little buddy." Natsu said placing a plate full of fish in from of him "Okay what's going on?" Happy asked shifting his eye contact from Natsu to Lucy and back again. Lucy looked at Natsu, Happy stared at them with a question mark expression "We are in love and have decided to become a couple." Natsu said bluntly and Happy almost fell over.

"You guys finally admitted it?" Happy said once he was able to collect his thoughts and his composure Lucy and Natsu just smiled and began to eat breakfast without another word for a couple minutes and then began to talk about random subjects. After a while Happy joined in on the talking and the laughing, excited for his best friends and their new found love. After they were all done eating and cleaning up the mess that they had made they ventured toward the guild hall. Lucy was walking down the path when sudden Natsu slipped his hand into hers and she looked up to his blushing face. "What?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. Lucy giggles and squeezes Natsu's hand which causes him to blush and then chuckle. When they entered the guild hall the place went silent as everyone turned their hands to stare at the two of them holding hands and walking down the main walk way toward the request board.

"Natsu, Lucy." Erza called obviously staring at their intertwined hands "Good morning Erza." Lucy said with a smile and let go of Natsu's hand as he proceeded toward the request board to pick out a job for them to take on. "So you and Natsu are a thing now?" Gray asked walking up to the girls with his shirt off "Yes we are." Lucy said watching Gray make his way up to them and stop just a few feet away from her. "Finally that idiot found a good girl to make his own." Gray said smiling at her "Thank you Gray." Lucy smiled back at him and looked over at Natsu with his eyes glued to the board. Erza listening to their conversation decided not to comment on the subject anymore and said, "So what job are we taking on this time?" Natsu walked up and handed her the paper with a job request on it.

Erza read it over, "Catching bandits shouldn't be that hard of a job for us and the reward seems promising." Gray looked over Ezra's "Well alright then let's get on the road." Everyone grabbed their things, "We'll be back Mira." Lucy called behind her while waving, Mira smiled and waved them goodbye. Once they left Magnolia the wind seems to die and the heat of the day washed over them bringing an instant sweat. By the reached their destination they were pouring with sweat. The group met up with the client and worked out the tiny details before they headed out to catch the bandits. Erza was walking a head of them looking for possible signs of the bandits being near when a shadow flew out of the bushes and head straight for her blind spot. Gray thought on his feet and shot the enemy off his course with his maker magic.

Erza spun around so fast on her heels that the enemy had no time to react to her advance. Erza landed a round house kick to his stomach sending him flying a few feet away before his body was flung to the ground. "You never seek up on Erza. You made a big mistake buddy." Gray said with a devious smile as he started walking over to the guy laying on the ground. The bandit simple laughed and picked himself off the ground, he let out a loud whistle and before anyone knew it a dozen more shadows came jumping out the underbrush. The group formed a circle back to back so the bandits wouldn't get the best of them. Once the first bandit moved in to attack that's when the group exploded into action. "Reequip!" Erza yelled and his armor dissolved into her famous empress armor. "Ice Make!" Gray said while flinging his newly made weapon at the man across from him. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed while placing his hands around his mouth ready to let the burning fire escape. And then finally, "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" Out of the ground enveloped by golden light Loke the lion busted out and stood in front of Lucy with a fighting grin on his face.

The bandits that were in front of Lucy stopped dead in their tracks and smiled. "So you are a celestial wizard huh?" Their eyes were centered on Lucy and she flinched backward a bit, Loke threw his arm between her and the bandits. "I will not let you lay a finger on her." The bandits only laughed and attacked as one. Instead of attacking him a couple of the guys grabbed onto him restraining him as the last one shot toward Lucy throwing a ball of magic at her knocking her out cold and grabbing her up into his arms before disappearing into the bushes. "Lucy!" Loke screamed as he fought to get out of the grasp of the guys holding him in place.


	6. Chapter 6

Nalu Love Story

(Chapter 6)

Loke kept fighting to get free, "Natsu!" once Loke saw Natsu look his way he pointed in the direction that Lucy and her captor took off in. "Lucy!" Natsu's face flashed with anger and he darted away from everyone and into the brush after Lucy. Loke fought the guys off of him and launched series of attacks until all three of the men were unconscious. "It's up to you now Natsu." Loke said before he returned to the celestial world. Natsu ran through the forest at alarming speed but no matter how much speed and distance he went he came no closer to finding Lucy. "Damn it!" he yelled while sniffing the air trying to pick up on her scent but none of her lovely aroma filled his nose. Natsu reluctantly went back to the others hoping that they had more leads about Lucy's whereabouts. Unfortunately the others did not see her be taken which means that they could not help find her. After Natsu explained what he knew of the story, "Loke!" Natsu screamed into the air, "Loke if you can hear me please cross back into this world." With a bit of waiting a flash of light appeared and Loke replaced it a few seconds later.

"Did you find her?" Loke asked looking around and then frowned as he observed that she was not within the people standing in front of him. "What can I do to help?" was the next question out of his mouth. "You were the last one to see her. What happened?" Erza asked "She called on me to help her and once they saw that she was a celestial wizard a couple jumped and held me in place while another knocked her out a ran off with her. I tried to get away the best I could but unfortunately I was unable to and for that I am extremely sorry." Loke's face was grave and everyone can tell that an inner war was happening within him. "It's not your fault man you tried the best you could." Gray said clapping a hand down on his shoulder for comfort. "We have to get her back." Natsu growled out clenching his fists together and staring at the ground. "We will get her back. And I will not leave until that is accomplished I promise." Loke said making eye contact with Natsu when he finally looked up

"Well I'm going to try and get information out of these guys when they wake up." Erza said in the process of binding the passed out bandits wrists together. The others sat around waiting for the time were they could integrate the men. Natsu punched a tree, "I hate this!" he growled "Natsu calm down." Gray said grabbing his arm so he couldn't punch the tree again. "I hate playing this waiting game! Who knows what they could be doing to Lucy as all of us are just sitting around watching some passed out people and counting the minutes!" the others all stared at him in surprise silently agreeing but no one said a word. Natsu walked over and pick up one of them men and shook him, "Wake up!" 

Lucy woke up feeling cold and alone. She sat up and looked around her but could simple not see more than a couple of feet in front of her. Where am I? She thought to herself as she carefully got to her feet, once she was up, the room seemed to sway around her. Why do I feel like I got hit by a train? She said rubbing her head and felling a huge lump on the side of her head. That's right, she thought remembering the fight with the bandits and one of them hitting her with something. "Natsu? Gray? Erza?" Lucy called into the darkness "Guys?" She called again walking forward with her hands in front of her so she didn't run into anything. A couple feet forward and her hands ran into something cold and smooth. She felt around and realized that they were melt bars. Lucy felt her way in both directions seeing if there was a gap in the bars and sighed in frustration as she found no way out.

She made her way toward the back of the cell and slide down the wall. Natsu? Images of him flooded her mind, her stomach dropped as negative thoughts crept threw her. What if she never say him again? What if she never saw any of her friends again? "He will come for me." Lucy said out loud by accident. A chuckle came from the cell next to hers and she jumped in surprise. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she sat up straighter and looked in the direction of the laugh "He won't come." Was the only answer she got back "I have to believe that he will." Lucy said pulling her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.


End file.
